


When The Dog Bites

by Love_jupiter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Baby Teddy Lupin, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Teacher-Student Friendship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolf Hermione Granger, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_jupiter/pseuds/Love_jupiter
Summary: When something goes wrong with Remus's potion, Hermione finds herself in a sticky situation.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

‘The wizarding laws of lycanthropy state that a lycanthrope has a right to his or her privacy regarding their state of existence. If a witch or wizard should find out about a lycanthrope’s state, they are bound by law to keep said lycanthrope’s secret until given permission to share their secret to someone else. The only exception to this law is if the lycanthrope in question is aiming to cause direct harm to a person, place, or organization, or if said lycanthrope possesses the dark mark. Failure to abide by these laws may result in imprisonment in a minimum security facility of   
prosecutors choosing.’

“Wow. It's like they are afraid to say the word ‘werewolf’” Harry complained.

“Well they probably are.” Ron rebutted. 

“Does it really matter?” Asked Hermione. “It's a huge step forward. Even if it is poorly worded.” 

It was Hogsmeade weekend but the trio were cooped up in the defense classroom with two grinning marauders, reading the daily prophet. The front page article was a new laws announcement - The protection and privacy of half breeds in the wizarding community was written in bold letters at the top of the page. 

Hermione was in a particularly giddy mood. The girl had passion for the rights of magical creatures and had spent months owling back and forth with another activist in the department of magical creatures to come up with a reform. They had decided that the rights of werewolves would be the best way to start and in turn, her friend in the ministry proposed a law that would allow a werewolf to live outside of the public eye. After months of revision, a new law was created in the favor of werewolves, and the witch could not be more proud to have taken part in such a process, and the fact that it would help ease some of the struggles that plagued one of her dear friends, only sweetened the pot.

Hermione's enthusiasm was nothing compared to that of Remus Lupins, the trio's defense against the dark arts professor, and their friend. This law affected him personally of course. This law would make things so much easier for him. He would no longer have to worry about being outed and losing his job -something he had been worried about since an incident during the trio’s third year- and he could go out in public without the fear of being noticed and called out by someone who may have happened to know his secret. No. Now with the developments Snape was making to the wolfsbane potion, and with this new law, Remus had the possibility of a rather normal life, something he hadn't imagined since he was infected as a child. 

“And you had something to do with this didn't you kitten?” Sirius’s question sounded more like a statement and Hermione tried not to cringe at the nickname the man had given her. Always the flirt, he shot her a wink and she inwardly scolded herself after her face heated in an obvious blush. 

“I worked on it with a friend in the ministry, yes. But she did all the hard work. All I did was mention that we wouldn't get anywhere with magical creatures if half breeds barely had any rights either, then I mentioned how hard it is for werewolves to find work after being outed.” She was trying to be humble but all the joy and pride she felt rushed to the forefront of her mind and she couldn't help but ramble. Twice since Sirius asked, she had struggled to hide a blush. Remus chuckled from beside him.

“Well I am extremely grateful to both you and your friend Hermione.” Remus praised with a smile. 

“Yeah, Grateful it was more successful than spew.” Ron jested. 

“It's S.P.E.W Ronald. And trust me, one day all creatures will have rights. This was only just the start.” 

“Oh we have no doubts Hermione.” It was Remus who spoke. 

The group continued chatting and sipping on butterbeer for a while. It truly was a celebration. Everyone was so excited for both Hermione and Remus, well everyone but Ron, he was just excited for the free butterbeer and the time with his friends. It was a truly happy moment for everyone in that room, for a while at least. 

“What, pray tell, is that mutt doing in this school?” I low voice droned from the doorway, emphasizing the word ‘mutt’.

“Now now Severus,” Remus started “You know very well that dumbledore has given Sirius here permission to visit Harry during hogsmeade weekend.” He finished in a soothing voice. 

“Hmm yes. How unfortunate it is that the full moon happens to fall on said weekend this month.” Severus seethed. 

“What do you want snivellus!?” Sirius rolled his eyes before he noticed the goblet in the man's hand. “Just give the man his potion and be gone with you.” It was clear by the way he spoke that Sirius Black hated Severus Snape with a passion. But the two wizards celebrating today would hear nothing of it. 

“Sirius!” Both hermione and remus snapped in identical warning tones. 

“Don't be a git. I don't see you brewing his potion.” Hermione chastised. She really was the mother in the group. 

“Snape’s the git mione.” Ron stated, not noticing the collection of butterbeer foam adorning his upper lip. Hermione smacked him hard upside the head. 

“Sorry bout that.” Remus sighed, taking the goblet from Snape. “Thank you Severus. I really appreciate this.” 

“Don't mention it.” The man whispered before leaving in a swarm of billowing black fabrics. 

Neither men would openly admit it, but they really didn't mind each other at all. They wouldn't call themselves friends of course, but they each saw the good in the other and could appreciate each other's presence in situations such as these. Remus often went to Severus for advice on his lesson plans, and Sverus found a little joy in discussing his favorite topic with someone who was interested in listening. 

Their dynamic changed greatly after the trio’s third year when Remus thanked Severus profusely for protecting the children from him during the full moon. It was then that the raven haired man realised just how much the wolf’s condition plagued him. He knew that Remus could be trusted any other day and he sought to make it the same during the full moon. So there he set to make improvements on the wolfsbane potion. ‘For the safety of the children’ he would say to himself. ‘Definitely not for a man who may or may not be my friend… definitely not my friend.”


	2. Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus didnt get his potion. Hermione was there to help.

‘It's too late! It's too late!’ Remus’s internal panic made his head spin as he ran through the dark corridors of the Hogwarts castle. He needed to get out. He had to get out NOW! The moon would be overhead soon and he could already feel the wolf taking over. A sharp pain shot through his body like an electrical current causing his knees to buckle mid run. He collapsed to the ground with a hard CRACK as his knees hit the floor. He let out a sound that was reminiscent of a shrill cry that was very unlike the man. He struggled to get back to his feet as shudders racked his body, only succeeding when a soft hand grasped his arm, helping him to his feet. Through blurred vision he could only vaguely make out the silhouette of head girl Hermione Granger pulling him through the arched entryway and out into the castle grounds. 

“Her-Mi--Mi.. Mio--ne?” Remus struggled to speak. Another shudder ripped through his body and he pressed his lips together to hold back a scream. “I didn't--mmm- di-didn't get my- my potion.” 

“Shit” The girl whispered to herself. She dragged him along faster, making a beeline towards the whomping willow. He would have to power through the excruciating spasms raking through his body. They hadn't any time to waste. “Bare with me Remus, were almost there.” 

Her soothing voice did little to calm the man. He could barely hear her over the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins. The gushing sound made his stomach churn, but he didn't have any time to keel over and vomit. He gagged and whimpered and hissed and screamed all while his friend and student remained calm as she dragged him away to safety. 

His legs nearly quit working as they reached the tree. He stumbled forward taking her down with him. The force of the fall had them rolling forward in a ball of tangled limbs. Luckily they wound up in the tunnel leading towards the shrieking shack, else they might be beaten to shit by an angry tree. Hermione untangled herself from Remus just in time for the man to roll over and spill the contents from his stomach. He barely had time to finish before she pulled him back to his feet and rushed him through the tunnel. 

They were three paces from the shack when his face began to contort. His nose broke with a loud crack and his creams were ear piercing. She just managed to shove him through the door when his face had finally elongated into a snout. She couldn't get the door shut. He was in the way and she could coerce him to move with words. She could barely hear herself through the sounds of his screaming cries and his bones breaking and resetting. She did the only thing she could think of. In the midst of his spine cracking and breaking she shoved him further into the room. She had no time to get herself out so she slammed the door shut and silently warded it as she bounded past the wolf, still mid-transformation, and up the stairs. She jumped slightly as an ear spitting howl emanated from the bottom of the stairs. She almost curled up in a ball out of fear, but when she heard the grumbling growl mere feet behind her, she quickened her pace. 

She didn't make it up the first flight of stairs. The wolf violently swiped at her ankles leaving deep gashes on her left calf. She cried out as she collapsed from the pain. It hurt so bad that she wasn't sure if she still had her lower leg. She managed to roll over onto her back, barely noticing the sharp corner of a step digging into her spine. Amber eyes stared down at her as the wolf stalked over her trembling body. Gray snout pulled back over sharp yellow teeth as he snarled at her. She knew she shouldn't speak. She knew she should keep silent. But the poor girl couldn't help but whimper in fear. The wolf grew manic at the sound, growling deep in his throat before pouncing. Hermione shrieked loudly as his teeth sank viciously into her skin under her left breast, breaking her ribs in the process. 

Hermione tried to scream but the searing pain in her chest made it impossible to breath. She gasped in short unsteady breaths as she writhed under the wolf who was thrusting back and forth on top of her, teeth still sunk deep into her flesh. She could barely comprehend what was happening to her, barely understand all of the things she was feeling at that moment. She knew her leg was still there because she could feel the blood trailing down her calf and clumping between her toes. She suspected the bite had punctured her lung because of how much it burned to breath… or maybe it burned for another reason entirely. In fact, she noticed now that it wasn't just her chest burning. It felt like her whole body was on fire. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch as the wolf ravaged her, but she found that she wasn't able to open them. She began to panic internally as the searing pain faded into numbness, and then her panic faded away as well and she fell unconscious. 

Hermione woke to the wolf sleeping soundly at her feet. The sight might have been cute if he hadn't sunk his teeth into her mere hours ago. Fear coursed through her, but she remained collected enough to silently drag herself to the top of the steps. She looked down to make sure the wolf was still asleep and dry heaved at the sight of her own blood coating the steps she had previously occupied. After her experience in the war, she associated blood with death and she couldn't stand the sight. She cast a silent scourgify, holding back a sigh of relief as the blood disappeared. She continued backing away from the beast until she was completely hidden behind a wall before whispering a healing charm to close up her wounds. She hissed in pain as her skin pulled and shifted until she was no longer bleeding. 

The sun would rise soon and the beast would one again be a man… would once again be her friend. She hoped he wouldn't remember. She hoped he would be too out of it from the transformation to notice she was ever there. He hated himself enough, he didn't need to know what he had done. He didn't need to know that he had infected her with his affliction. The poor man would never forgive himself. She would have to take care of this herself. She would spend all of her time researching her new ailment until the next full moon, and hopefully, she would be prepared.

His transformation was a painful one. He clawed his skin and screamed out in pain as his bones began to break and his body shifted back from wolf to man. His spine straightened and fused back together and his snout was once again a crooked nose. Amber eyes faded into blue. Sharp claws receded into jagged fingernails. He collapsed on the steps after the transformation was complete. His naked body shook violently and he couldn't tell if he was shivering from the cold, or shuddering with exhaustion. He laid there for a moment collecting himself before limping down the stairs and collapsing on an old rotting couch. He didn't even notice the sharp spring poking into his bare thigh. He refused to move.

Remus jumped when someone started pounding on the door trying to get through the wards. 

“Lupin! Open up!” A low voice boomed. Remus sighed in relief before pulling an old throw blanket over his lap and struggled to drop the wards. 

“You'll have to help me, Severus, I'm struggling with these wards.” He croaked back loudly. The two men were able to drop the wards together after a good twenty minutes of focused magic. 

Severus Snape traipsed into the room muttering something about a wizard being too dim witted to drop his own wards before scoffing at the sight before him.

“Merlin Lupin! Where on earth are your clothes?” His question was answered when the werewolf pointed to a pile of tattered fabrics by the door. Severus scowled as he shed his outer robes and threw them at the naked man and handed him a vial of pepper up and a pain relieving potion. 

After the potions kicked in, the two men slowly made their way back to the castle. They were halfway there before Remus stopped in his tracks. Panic was evident on his face and his heart was pounding in his chest. His labored breathing became obvious to Severus when he noticed the sandy haired man struggling to stay upright. 

“Bloody hell. What is wrong with you.” Severus seethed, hiding the worry in his voice. Black eyes met blue. 

“Those weren't my wards. I can't remember who set them but they weren't mine. They weren't mine and I taste blood. It's all on my teeth and it's not my blood Severus! It's not my blood.” He nearly whispered in his manic state. 

Severus ushered him quickly to the hospital ward feigning calmness before he ran at full speed back to the shack. He checked the whole building… but no one was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Questions, ideas, and suggestions are always appreciated.


	3. Battered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to make it to the castle, Hermione seeks help elsewhere.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Hagrid are you up?”

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Please let me in. Hagrid?”

BANG! BANG! The door flew open. 

“Hermione? What’re ye-” Hagrid’s eyes flew open at the sight of the girl. Her clothes were torn and tattered exposing far too much skin, most of which was scraped and bruised. Blood was running down her left side where her shirt was basically nonexistent and was pooling around her foot where the thin flesh bandage had torn exposing the gashes on her calf. “What happened to ye?” 

“I couldn't get to the castle without Snape seeing and I think Im only running on adrenaline right now and I tried to heal myself but the wounds keep ripping open quite literally and OH MAN it hurts, and I had to run here all the way from the whomping willow and snape was going towards the whomping willow and he can't know or my friend will get in trouble and if my friend gets in trouble I'll never forgive myself.” She answered in one breath. 

Hagrid ushered a completely manic Hermione into his hut as she continued to ramble on about her friend and the tree and the wounds that kept ripping. He was having trouble keeping up with everything she was saying. All he knew for certain was that she was hurt, badly, and she was probably freezing in what little clothing remained intact on the poor girl’s battered body. 

“Okay.” He swallowed loudly trying to figure out his next course of action. “Okay let's get ye cleaned up.” She nodded in reply. “Right this way.”

Hermione followed him into his sitting room, swaying slightly as she struggled to keep herself upright. He helped her sit down on his oversized couch before rushing off to another room. 

By the time he returned, the rush adrenaline had subsided and Hermione looked reminiscent of a corpse. Her skin had turned a pale shade of green, her eyes clouded over, and her white lips pierced together trying to hold back groans of pain. Her mouth began to water intensely and she tasted the tell tale taste of pennies warning her before her stomach even began to churn. She gagged and coughed and struggled to catch her breath as she dry heaved, her gut begging her to expel whatever was left in her stomach from the day before, which happened to be nothing at all. Her throat burned as her stomach acid fought to escape. She hardly registered the rusty pot Hagrid had thrust into her lap when the foul, green, liquid spilled from her mouth. She continued to gag even after her body expelled all of the bile from her stomach.

Hagrid pulled a vial from his pocket, uncorking it before helping her pour it down her throat. She gave him a questioning look, unable to actually speak.

“Pepper up.” He answered her unspoken question. “I’m not positive it’ll help much, but it's all I got with me. Might be best if I helped ye up to Madam Pompfrey.” He vaguely noted the look of panic that donned her features at the mention of the matron. 

“NO!” She croaked, startling him. “Noone can know Hagrid. Please.” She sounded completely defeated, her scratchy voice nearly a whimper. He sighed in defeat. 

“Hermione, did yer friend really do this to ye?” He asked quietly. She nodded.  
“Yes. But he doesnt know.”

“He doesnt know he hurt ye?” How was that possible? She shook her head no. “Who did this Hermione?”

“I c-can't tell you Hagrid. I can't tell anyone.” She was swaying in her seat, almost spilling her pot of bile as she struggled to remain upright. Her head was spinning and all she wanted to do was collapse and sleep.

“Okay. Ye don't have to tell me, but let me get you cleaned up.” He helped her sip some water from a large bowl before dunking a torn white cloth in it. He gently cleaned around the gashes on her leg, wincing at the sight of it. He wrapped her wounds in a thick bandage before moving to attend to the wound on her ribs. He wiped away clumps of dried blood, applying pressure when new blood poured out. After a long while of cleaning and pausing and cleaning and pausing, the would was finally visible against her now clean skin and he gasped loudly. 

“Is that a bite mark?!” He nearly yelled.

Before she could answer, a loud bang echoed around the room.

“Hagrid, open up you bloody oaf!” A deep voice commanded from the other side of the door. 

“Shit.” Hagrid grunted. Hermione had never heard the half giant curse. His hands threaded through his unruly hair as he paced for a short moment in panic. “That'll be Professor Snape. You can't walk.” He took one look at the girl before making a decision. He picked her up carefully to carry her into another room.

“Hagrid!” Snape's voice boomed as he banged on the door again. 

Hagrid deposited the injured student on a sofa in his bed chambers before rushing back to the sitting room to answer the door. 

“Good mornin’ Professor.” He greeted the man with fake enthusiasm. He didn't bother keeping up the act when he noticed the scarier than normal sneer that donned Snape’s features.

“Save it oaf.” He demanded, raising his hand to order pause. “Please explain to me why on bloody earth there is a trail of BLOOD leading up to your hut.” Hagrid could see the panic in the man’s eyes, even if he spoke calmly.

He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tick he had when he didn't know what to say. “Well…. You see… uh,”

“Spit it out Hagrid!” Snape interrupted, his calm demeanor slipping. “A student may be in danger.”

Hagrid knew Snape was telling the truth. The student in question was on his couch, severely injured, and she had no intention of letting anyone but him know. He wouldn't break her trust.

“Which student? What happened.” How much did the potions master know?

“I don't know the specifics. I only know that there is a large possibility that someone may have been… how do i put this?.... I think a student may have been mauled last night. The trail leads here.” He explained.

“Mauled?” He was shocked by the choice of words, but the marks of Hermione's body did indicate that she may in fact have been ‘mauled’. “By what?” 

“I can't tell you if you don't already know.” He stated. “Damn laws.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Well,” Hagrid collected himself. “Not to worry Professor sir. One of my pets wandered out to that damned angry tree out there, came back this mornin all clawed up and bloody, poor thing. Patched em up and sent em back inta the forest, I did.” He hated lying, but hermione and her friends had kept so many of his secrets that it was only right that he returned the favor. 

“Very well.” Snape said warily. 

Once the man left, Hagrid rushed back to the battered witch hoping to hell that she was okay after being left alone for so long. Well in reality it hadn't been that long, but it was still concerning given the state he had left her in. But relief flooded through him when he saw the girl resting peacefully. She was still breathing.


	4. Excused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid talks to the headmistress

“Headmistress? Might I have a word?” 

Hagrid had spent the morning nursing a very injured Hermione Granger until she fell asleep on an oversized sofa in his hut. She had been very secretive about the cause of her state and wouldn't let him go for help, so he resigned to take care of her himself the best that he could. He was extremely worried for the girl’s well being, and equally as curious about who did this to her and how. But she wouldn’t relent. She was intent on protecting her friend, whoever it may be. So he didn't know what to do to help her.

It was mid-morning now and Hagrid knew people would start to worry soon since no one knew where the girl was. He knew he couldn't leave her alone to teach either, and so he found himself in the office that was previously occupied by someone he cared for dearly… but he was gone now and someone else stood in his place. 

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall peerd at Hagrid questioningly over her tiny oval glasses. She knew it must be important if the half giant actually came into her office… he had not set foot in the place since the death of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore’s death had affected so many people in so many ways. It was a necessary loss, but that didn't make it any less painful, especially for Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore’s mercy was the only reason the man was where he was… the only reason he had any kind of life in the wizarding world at all. And above all of that, he was his friend. This room held a lot of memories and resulted in a bout of grief everytime Hagrid was even near it, let alone standing inside. But he had to do this… for Hermione.

“What is it, Rubeus? Is something the matter?” She asked worriedly. He shook his head no but the expression on his face seemed to say the opposite.

“Nothing is amiss maam.” He tried to assure her, but his voice shook slightly. He was never very good at lying.

“Mhm.” She grunted skeptically, folding her fingers into a steeple. “What is it then?”

Hagrid froze on the spot. He hadn't planned this far ahead. He damn well couldn't tell her the truth, but he couldn't think of a good lie either. 

‘Better just start then.’ He thought,scratching the back of his neck.

“Well ye see..” He started. “Well… er.” He had no idea how stressed he looked at that moment. His wide eyes seemed to be on the verge of frustrated tears and his right hand sprawled out against his forehead. He hadn't even realized he was pacing until the headmistress spoke again. 

“Hagrid? Whatever is it?” Her face never betrayed the anxiety she was feeling over the man’s behavior.

“I…” He took a deep breath to ground himself. “I need to request a day off.” He finally spit out in a surprisingly calm tone. 

“That's it?” She said in disbelief. “That's what you're on about? What day.” She asked, trying to hide her annoyance, convinced she had worried for nothing.

“Well, erm, today actually.” He admitted sheepishly, refusing to meet her eyes. 

“Today?! But your first class starts in half an hour.” She sounded almost angry as she didn't try as hard to hide her annoyance.

“Yes, I realize Minerva.” He hardly ever used her first name, but he needed her to know that this was important without actually telling her why it was important. “I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary.”

She could tell there was a secret meaning behind his words. “Why, hagrid, is it necessary?” She questioned.

“I have a sort of… erm… a private… emergency?” What he meant as a statement came out as a question. 

“A private emergency?” She repeated back in a skeptical tone.   
“Yes ma'am. A private emergency. I ask for the day off to attend to this ‘private emergency’, and i also ask that you excuse miss Hermione Granger from all o’ her classes t’day to erm… to-to er… To help me with my uh my private emergency.” He stuttered through his plea managing to make himself sound guilty. 

“All of her classes? You know where she is then. She was reported absent from her first class today.” When did this turn into an interrogation?

“Yes erm, she was down at my hut helping me.” Hagrid lied. 

“Mhm. And when did she arrive at your hut?” Her questions were beginning to sound more and more like accusations.

“Early this morning. Very early.” At Least that fact was true. 

“Hmm. Severus said he was down there this morning checking on a mysterious trail of blood. Is that correct.” She asked.

“Yes he did show up this morning.” Hagrid answered honestly. 

“But he didn't mention seeing Miss Granger this morning. In fact, he happened to mention that you were alone.” She was definitely accusing now. 

‘Back to lying it is then.’ He thought to himself. He really wasn't a good liar.

“She came down shortly after he left.” He almost whimpered. 

He looked completely defeated. He wrung his hands so tightly he thought he might snap his own fingers and his eyes were watering on the brink of tears. He thought for sure he would have to betray Hermione and tell McGonagall the truth, and he wasn't prepared for what the young girl would say when she found out he did. But his anxiety subsided at the headmistress's reply.

“Very well,” She started. “Miss Granger and yourself may have the day off to deal with your… private emergency.” She relented, though he strongly believed that she didn't believe a word he was saying. And she didn't, but the look on his face was enough for her to trust that wherever his intentions were, they were pure.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione clutched the patchwork quilt so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her breath was short and uneven, but she didn't have a fever which gave Hagrid the only shred of hope he had. 

The day had been a rough one after he got back that morning. Hermione was still asleep where he left her but the bite on her ribs was bleeding again and she cried loudly in her sleep when he went to apply pressure. 

‘Must be a broken rib,’ He thought. ‘Or three.’

He tried to wake her up twice to eat but he couldn't get her to come to. She just moaned and groaned and cried out in pain. It was heartbreaking. 

Harry and Ron stopped by twice asking for her. McGonagall had told them she would be there all day. It felt horrible to lie to them but he managed to imply that she was out running an errand for him up at the castle. It was a true wild goose chase, but they were none the wiser. 

By the time she finally woke up, it was well past midnight and the rest of the staff and students were sound asleep save for a couple prefects and Professor Snape who was patrolling the dungeons. Hagrid helped her up to her rooms and told her to send someone if she needed anything. 

“Ye don’ need ta be climbing down all o’ them stairs all by yerself in yer condition.” He had said sleepily, slurring his words as if he was drunk with exhaustion. To be fair, he probably was. 

“Thank you Hagrid.” Hermione hugged him lightly in an attempt not to jostle her broken ribs too much.

He jostled off back the way they came, and she went to bed, still in her bloodied and ripped clothes from the night before. 

This was going to be a long month indeed.


	5. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter in which Filius Flitwick starts a rumor among hogwarts staff.

Breakfast might not have been the best idea. Hermione didn’t think much of it when she sat down that morning in the great hall. She was very hungry really, she hadn’t eaten since lunchtime the day she got infected.

Before making her trek down to the great hall, she woke up in a cold sweat. Her muscles were twitching fiercely causing spasms to rack through her body. Her wounds had ripped open again in her sleep and her bedsheets were crimson with her blood. 

She read somewhere that the first month was the worse, but she never imagined anything like this, and it was only day two.

She covered the wounds with a flesh bandage as she had many times the day before and dressed on wobbly legs. For good measure, she threw back a vial of wiggenweld potion that she had brewed a few weeks prior. She still felt awful, but at least she could stand upright without falling over. Her flesh bandage felt a bit thicker and her broken ribs weren’t nearly as painful, but her empty stomach still churned and her muscles still twitched violently. 

But now her stomach wasn’t empty, and the churning of her insides only intensified as she sat through a charms lecture.

Professor Flitwick had his eyes trained on the girl. He couldn’t help but notice the way her shoulders jerked every few minutes and the way her face paled in time with loud, sickly gulps. Twenty minutes passed by, and he noticed her begin to weave in her seat. He lost his train of thought in the middle of his lecture. All he could think about was what could possibly be wrong with the girl.

“Miss Granger,” He spoke up. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Erm yes,” She gulped mid-sentence, her breakfast sat threateningly in her throat. “I’m- I’m perfectly fine.” She stuttered out her lie.

It was obvious that she was being dishonest though and Flitwick conjured a bucket right on time. Hermione lost her meal right then in front of nineteen other people who all had their faces screwed up in disgust. Once she finished, he spoke again. 

“You should go see Madam Pomfrey. She may be able to figure out what’s wrong and help you feel better.”

Her panic was short-lived as she quickly came up with an excuse that wouldn’t give away her condition, and she didn’t even have to lie this time.

“With all due respect sir, I already know what's wrong, and she can’t help me,” Hermione explained, attempting not to gag as she did so.

Flitwick’s eyes went wide as he came to a realization. It was the wrong realization of course, but she couldn’t bother worrying about it because her stomach was lurching again.

She retched into the bucket again before croaking out a quiet “Might I be excused?”

He nodded and cast evenesco on the bucket.

Hermione left quickly trying desperately to hide her limp. Her bandage ripped on the way out leaving droplets of blood in her wake. No one noticed the trail though, not even Flitwick.

Later that day in the staff room, a multitude of teachers expressed their concern for their best student. Professor Sprout was asking if anyone had seen the head girl since Sunday afternoon. Headmistress McGonagall informed her that Hagrid had Hermione excused from her classes the day before for some unknown reason that had her worried. Snape worded his suspicions that the half-giant was lying but wouldn’t say what he thought he was lying about. 

“She attended my class this morning… er well, she ‘attempted’ to attend my class,” Flitwick spoke up over the chatter.

“What do you mean ‘attempted’?” Snape’s voice droned in an accusing tone.

“I mean, Severus, that miss Granger came to class this morning a complete wreck. She looked like a corpse by the time I sent her on. Had to conjure up a bucket before she could make a mess of the floor.” He explained in a rather nonchalant manner. The man loved to gossip. 

“Poppy didn’t say anything about a visit from Miss Granger.” McGonagall sounded confused.

“She didn’t go to Pomfrey.” He informed. “She said she knew what was wrong and that the matron wouldn’t be able to help.”

“Whatever could be wrong with her that even Poppy couldn’t cure?” Sprout asked exasperated. 

“Well, morning sickness of course!” Flitwick exclaimed.

Snape choked on his coffee, Sprout gasped louder than was necessary, and McGonagall spoke quickly. 

“Excuse me?” She asked as if she heard him wrong.

“Miss Granger is pregnant. Isn’t it obvious?” He said as if he was the only one with any wits about him.

“But who?” Sprout asked.

“My guess is the Weasley boy.” He replied. 

“Come now Filius.” Said, McGonagall. “Hermione Granger is much smarter than that.”

“Even I must agree with Minerva,” Snape said coldly. “Miss Granger would never do something that would put her education in jeopardy.”

“Just watch her then. You'll see. It’s so obvious.”

They were all in various states of disbelief. None of them had actually seen Hermione since Sunday so how could they know. Hagrid did seem weird the day before, but he wouldn’t have been so distraught if this were true, would he? Hagrid loves babies. Wouldn't he have been overjoyed? But Flitwick was usually right about these things.

So the rumor spread throughout the Hogwarts staff and by morning the question everyone in the faculty was asking- who fathers Hermione Granger’s baby?


	6. Mended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is worried for Hermione's wellbeing

Wednesday, September 9, 1998. Month one, day three.  
___________________________________

Remus heard the rumors. Everyone on staff did. What if it was true? Another baby at Grimmauld? His own son was only four months old. His head was spinning at the possibility. So many questions. Was it true? Hermione rarely left number 12 so would that make Harry the father? Or worse… Sirius? He shuttered at that thought. Sirius was reckless enough, but Hermione? No way. Would she leave? He couldn’t bear the thought of losing someone else. 

Nymphadora Tonks, his wife, died in the battle of Hogwarts on May 2nd of that year, shortly after giving birth to their son Teddy. The baby was no more than a day old when he lost his mother. Hermione was a huge help. The moment she moved her things into Grimmauld she delved into research on infant care, and she saved their asses multiple times since then. 

“No, Sirius, you can’t give a baby cow milk. You’ll make him sick.”   
“Harry his head! Have you never held a baby before?”  
“Remus stop! He'll choke. He’s far too young for solid food. Make him a bottle.”

She would make a good mother. Remus couldn’t deny that. She took care of Harry and Ron for a whole year just to become the mother of a house full of her best friend, and two grown men. He was her teacher. He was 19 years older than her. She was barely an adult. She barely had a childhood. He should be taking care of her. He knew that. Not only that, but he knew it well. He was a mess, everyone was really, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty. If this rumor was true, if Hermione really was pregnant, he would return the favor. He would do everything he could to take care of her. Even if it wasn’t, it was time for him to pull himself together. It was time for him to step up.

Students filed into the room, interrupting his thoughts. Teddy fussed in his arms as he acciod a bottle from his desk. He watched as the seventh years took their seats, noticing the way Hermione tried to hide an obvious limp. He made her way over to her desk, a worried expression donned his face. 

“Hermione are you okay?” He asked in a hushed tone. 

“Yes. Why?” She lied.

“You were limping.” He explained.

“Yeah, erm, I twisted my ankle on the stairs on the way here. Sirius couldn’t take him today?” she asked, pointing to the baby in his arms. 

“No, he’s out job hunting again. It shouldn’t be so hard for him given that he’s a war hero, but people just can’t get over the fact that he spent time in Azkaban, even if he was wrongly convicted.” He scoffed at the audacity. 

“He deserves better!” She whisper-yelled. “I wish I could resurrect Pettigrew just so I could be the one to kill him this time.”

“Not if I got to him first. James and Lily died because of him, Sirius was imprisoned because of him, I was alone for TWELVE years because of him.” He seethed. His eyes flickered from blue to amber in quick succession. His breathing was heavy and his knuckles strained white as he gripped Teddy’s bottle a little too hard. The warm milk squirted from the nipple too fast causing the liquid to dribble out of his mouth. His sparse hair tinted a fiery red as he choked on the excess milk. Remus calmed himself immediately at his son’s distress. 

“Here.” Hermione motioned for him to give her the baby. “I'll feed him while you teach.” She grinned as he placed the little boy in her arms. 

Hermione loved little Teddy. The last few months would have been a hell of a lot harder without the joys that he brought into the household. During the summer months, he was passed back and forth between the inhabitants of Grimmauld place in accordance to whoever was feeling the most grief at the time. He had truly been a light in a very dark time. And she was so happy that Remus brought him to class today. 

Hermione smiled down at the boy and cooed. “Hello, little Teds. I’m happy you’re here.” she bounced the baby gently as his father taught. 

The class was halfway over when the wiggenweld she had taken instead of having breakfast wore off. Teddy was sleeping against her chest when the pain hit her luck a ton of bricks. She gasped loudly when she leaned back a bit in her chair, jostling her broken ribs and ripping the corner of her bite. Harry noticed her discomfort. 

“Can I have a turn with my godson?” He asked, reaching next to him to take the sleeping infant from her arms. 

Hermione nodded, grateful for the relief. She was scared that she might crush him with the way her muscles began twitching. 

Remus watched the interaction intently. In a matter of minutes his son was passed to his godfather, and Hermione, who was fine only a moment ago, paled considerably. He watched as the girl went from perfectly content holding his child, to shuddering in pain, clutching her stomach as her eyes glazed over and her lips turned white. 

He approached her and leaned down to whisper, “There’s a sofa in my office.”

She nodded in understanding before getting up to move. He stopped her by her elbow and handed her a chocolate bar.

“And nibble on this.” He ordered. “Chocolate fixes everything.” 

Hermione slumped down on the sofa and took out her wand to recast the healing charm that bandaged her wounds. Her head was spinning, and it was getting hard to breath. The wiggenweld should have healed her broken ribs, but her other injuries took most of the power of the potion, and she kept agitating the injury before it could heal fully. She didn’t trust herself enough to heal broken bones. 

She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes she was clutching her wand in one hand and a melted piece of chocolate in the other and Remus was staring at her from a deep brown wing back chair across the room. Teddy was cooing to himself in a little rocker beside him. His expression was unreadable and Hermione felt a sheet of dread fall over her. 

‘He knows.’ She thought. ‘Oh, gods he knows.’

Panic filled her and her breathing became uneven. Her lungs burned more and more with every breath as she fought to sit still through the pain. 

“What's going on with you Hermione?” He asked in a monotone voice. 

Her breathing evened out a bit as her panic subsided. Maybe he didn’t know.  
“N-nothing.” She forced out a bit too quickly. 

“DON’T lie to me, Hermione. You know I’m here for you.” He noticed the tears brimming in her eyes, and he let out a sigh, forcing himself to calm down before asking a question he desperately wanted an answer for. “Mione… are you pregnant?”

“What? Why would you think-” She started, but then she realized why one might mistake her ailment for symptoms of early pregnancy. “No. I’m not pregnant.”

“Are you completely sure?” He asked, a hint of relief in his voice. 

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s not even possible.” She explained. 

He didn’t even think to ask why it would be impossible. His worry was persistent, and he needed to figure out what was happening to her.

“Then what is wrong with you? Why does it look like you’re in a huge amount of pain? Why are you missing classes? Why is Flitwick convinced that you’re with child? Wh-wha-” He huffed loudly, running his hands over his face in an aim to reduce his stress. “Hermione, please. Let me help you.”

She thought for a second. He could let him help her with one thing. She wouldn't have to tell him how it really happened. She could lie, and he could help her, and he wouldn’t know that he did it to her, and he wouldn't need to feel guilty. She was decided.

“I fell down the stairs.” She lied. “My ribs are broken.” 

He didn't question why she didn’t go for help. Anyone in their right mind would send her down to the hospital ward, but he was there the last time she was in that room. He saw the look of horror on her face as she took in the sight before her. The room was full of students, bloodied and beaten and decapitated and barely hanging on to their last threads of life. The younger ones occupied the beds while other students hovered mid-air, their blood dripping in steady streams onto the floor. White sheets covered the rows of bodies laying in the isles. Her friends, her classmates, her teachers. Remus heard her vow to never step foot in that room again after that day before she forced herself further into the mass of deceased and injured to help tend to their wounds. Of course, she would hide her current injury.

“Let me see.” He reached to lift her shirt, but she jumped away as fast as she could and tried to hold back a scream of pain. “Hermione let me see.” He reached again. 

She grabbed his wrist to stop him and looked him in the eyes. She couldn’t let him see. She couldn’t allow him to know what he had done.

“Please Remus,” She whimpered. “Please don’t.” 

He nodded in understanding-though he didn’t understand at all-and pulled out his wand.

“Which side?” He asked quietly. 

“Left.” She answered. 

“Brackium Emendo.” 

She screamed loudly as her bones snapped back into place. Teddy cried out, frightened by the sound.


	7. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is a complete ass.

Wednesday, September 9, 1998. Month 1, day 3. Twenty-six days till full moon.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry and Ron were having dinner in the great hall, Harry holding his godson in one arm and shoveling shepherd’s pie into his mouth with the other.

“Why do you have that?” Ron asked, pointing to the baby in Harry’s arms, his face screwed up in disgust. The last time he held Teddy, he left Grimmauld place covered in baby poo. Harry and Sirius thought it was hilarious, but Ron refused to go near him since. 

“Oh, something was up with Mione. She was passed out in Remus’s office.” He explained. 

“She alright?” Ron asked. “That doesn’t explain why you have the kid.” 

“Rem’s looking after Mione. I’m looking after baby Teds until Sirius comes to pick him up.” He clarified. 

“Ah okay.” Ron understood. “So what’s up with Mione then?” 

“You would know if you took defense this year,” Harry said with a hint of annoyance. He almost begged Ron to take the class, but Ron refused, saying he had enough experience defending himself against the dark arts for a lifetime.

“Oh come off that would ya! What’s wrong with her?” He argued.

“I don’t really know. Honest. She’s been missing class a lot, and she always looks like she’s going to barf. She almost squashed Teddy earlier too. Not only that, but she was fine one minute, then it looked like she was either going to pass out or scream. Rem sent her to his office, and she’s been in there since. She was passed out on the sofa in there when I went to pick up the baby.” 

Ron didn’t seem too worried about Hermione, after all, he had listened to her scream in actual torture before, Whatever this was couldn’t be as bad as that. She would be fine. Harry wasn’t too sure though. They ate in silence for a while before Harry spoke again.

“We should follow her.” He said matter-of-factly, startling Ron. 

“Blimey Harry!” Ron exclaimed. “Why on earth would we do that?”

“Something's up Ron. I’m worried.” He said softly. 

Harry looked as though he was deep in thought as he spoke. He stared at the top of little Teddy’s head. The baby’s hair had been shifting slightly in color all afternoon, and he was pretending to watch in fascination. Although he had voiced his concern, he didn’t want Ron to see how distraught he really was. See harry had noticed things in the last few days that no one else would have. Being head boy meant that he shared a dormitory with Hermione, and she had been acting very odd. Just last night she was sitting alone in their common room, eyes glossed over and face paled, doing absolutely nothing, just staring into space. Not a book insight. He watched her just sit there for hours before she got up and limped to bed. (He knew she was lying when she told Remus she twisted her ankle on the stairs this morning.) He saw that she had left her wand on the table and went to grab it, but he froze on the spot when he noticed a small pool of blood dripping over the edge of the wooden chair. He was going to ask her about it but when he went to return her wand, she was already fast asleep, not a drop of blood in sight.

“I thought we were over all this sneaking around after the SEVEN years we spent doing it. We defeat Voldemort and his ugly little minions and Lucius Malfoy for Merlin’s sake. Can’t I have a rest?” Ron complained. 

“Ron, are you even listening? Something could be seriously wrong with Hermione so no. You cannot rest.” He sounded just like Molly. “And wasn’t Lucius Malfoy one of Voldemort’s ‘ugly little minions’?”

“Minion? Yes. Ugly? Absolutely not!”

Harry rolled his eyes. His best friend really had been an arrogant ass since the defeat of the dark lord. His priorities were clearly off-kilter as well.

“Okay, Ron I get it. You’re bent for Malfoy. Can we get back to the problem at hand?” He was getting frustrated.

“HEY! I. Am. Not. Bent.” 

“I don’t care, Ron! I don’t care whether or not you want to shag an old evil man! I don’t give a flying fuck! You know what I do care about right now? Hermione. Her-Mi-O-Ne!” Harry yelled. 

Ron bowed his head in embarrassment as almost every occupant turned to face the two arguing Gryffindors and a now screaming baby. 

“Jeez harry!” Ron whisper yelled. “Way to make a scene.” 

Ron was pissed, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. He only shrugged as the boy stormed out of the hall in a mass of misplaced fury. He made little shushing noises in an attempt to soothe the frightened infant in his arms.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Teds.” He cooed at the child. “I know you love Mione don’t ya?” Teddy laughed at Harry's baby talk. Harry couldn’t help but smile. Teddy really was the light in the darkest times. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The staff room was still buzzing with rumors about Hermione Granger when Remus went down to pick up some paperwork. He was desperate not to get sucked into conversation with anybody as he was in a hurry to get back to his office where the girl still slept. He wasn't so lucky. 

“Have you seen her today Remus?” Asked Flitwick, obviously desperate for gossip.

“Yes.” He didn't provide any details or look up from his task.

“You have?” At least Minerva actually sounded concerned. Remus rolled his eyes anyways. He did not need distraction right now. 

“Yes.” He stated plainly once again. 

He was hit with a multitude of questions. ‘Was she okay?’ ‘When did you see her?’ ‘Is she showing?’ He was completely irritated. All he wanted to do was get out of there and get back to her. He was scared sick that if he was gone too long she would stop breathing. He thought it was the broken ribs at first, but he fixed those, and she was still whimpering while she slept. Her breathing was still uneven. She still woke up every so often to dry heave or throw up small amounts of green bile. He couldn't get her to eat anything, or even have a sip of water before she passed out again. If he got back, and she wasn't okay… not that she was really okay now… but if she was dying, and he wasn't there, he would never forgive himself. But it seemed he wasn't getting out of there without answering some questions.

“She's asleep in my office. Been there all day.” He explained, trying to push through the crowd of nosey teachers. 

“Is she feeling alright?” Hagrid asked. He sounded like he knew something, but Remus ignored it.

“No.” Came Remus’s short reply.

“What was wrong with her then?” Snape questioned. He wasn't known for joining in on gossip, but he was genuinely worried.

“Broken ribs, but I fixed that. She's still a bit ill though.” He was trying to sound nonchalant. Maybe if they didn't think he was worried, they would let him leave.

“Broken ribs? But what about the baby?” Sprout asked in a slightly panicked manner. 

“She's not pregnant, so you can come off that.” He spat back dryly.

“Why hasn't she gone to the hospital wing?” Minerva asked far more calmly than the others. 

Remus’s voice was softer when he spoke again. “She won’t. Not after the last time she was in there.”

“What happened the last time she was in there?” Someone asked. Remus didn't know who. 

It was Poppy who spoke next. “I remember it. It was awful. It couldn't have been more than an hour since the fall of You-Know-Who. She came in to help tend to the wounded. There was blood everywhere. We didn't have enough room to transfigure extra beds, so we gave the ones we did have to the youngest and most injured. We had to use hover charms to keep the rest of the patients off of the floor. We extended the back corner, and people just kept bringing more and more bodies for us to declare dead. That's where we put them. Some of them still had their eyes open. Some of them were so bloodied that we couldn't even recognize them. It got to a point where we didn't have enough sheets to cover them all, so she started transfiguring tissues. She tended to Lavender brown for an hour or so. The girl had been mauled by Finrir Greyback. Her whole arm was torn to shreds up to the shoulder. Hermione tried so hard to save her, but she didn't make it. They brought in Nymphadora Tonks after that. She stopped crying over Brown’s body to comfort Remus… But then they brought in Fred Weasley. The sound she made when she saw him… Her reaction to it all was heartbreaking. I was about to tell her to leave. To find her friends and grieve with them, but then they brought in Severus. She started screaming about how she had watched him die. How she could have saved him. She was pissed off, something about him only wanting to look into Potter’s eyes, how he wouldn't let her help him. I declared him dead and she started screaming again. She said there was no way in hell he was staying dead. She said he saved her life too many times for her to let that happen. She said he was the only reason we won the war at all. She spent hours working over his body. She used spells I've never heard and potions I've never seen in my life and then somehow, he wasn't dead anymore. She didn't leave for two whole days, not even to sleep. She tended to as many children as she could. She saved so many lives. I can understand why she wouldn't want to go back.”

The room was silent. Most of the men and women in the room had silent tears streaming down their faces. Severus held a shocked expression. He had never heard the story of how he survived until now. Remus’s jaw was set. He was angry that she had to go through any of it at all, and he was angry that he was too caught up in his own grief to notice just how traumatized she was back then. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty. He had just lost his wife and his newborn son lost his mother. But he did. And all he wanted to do now was get back to her, and to protect her. 

“Yes well,” He started in a trembling voice. “I need to pick up my son from Harry, so I can get back to her. I don't want to leave her alone for too long.”

The sea of Professors split for him, and he left the room with his head full of haunting memories from that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Ron is one of my favorite characters in the books and in the movies and that this story is not ron bashing. Trust me when i say that his being a complete asshole is all part of a bigger plan.


	8. Wiggenweld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is still sick, but she's out of Wiggenweld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much beta love. Creds to Haley (Awesome beta) for making this chapter what it is.

Spells used: Vulnera Sanentur- healing spell and a counter curse for Sectumsempra.  
Ferula: Bandaging charm.

Friday, September 11, 1998. Month 1. Day 5. Twenty-four days till full moon.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione jumped awake, frightened at the touch of a strange hand on her shoulder. Her panic subsided quickly when she realized it was only Remus. She had passed out in his office again, and now she needed to leave. Her sudden movements ripped the corners of the thin layer of flesh that covered her never-healing werewolf bite, and she could feel the blood slowly soaking her white oxford shirt under her luckily black school robes. She couldn’t cast Vulnera Sanentur silently, and that was the only spell that did anything for her at all in regard to healing. If it was another kind of wound, the spell would have fixed it instantly. She knew of nothing that would heal a werewolf bite, so she settled for keeping herself from completely bleeding out. She silently cast Ferula so that maybe the stain growing in her shirt wouldn’t be too noticeable while she was stuck with Remus. He obviously wanted to talk about something. 

“Harry has Teddy again. We need to talk Hermione.” He proved her assumptions correct. 

“What about, sir?” They both winced at the unnecessary formality. They were friends, had been for years, but he was still their professor and around others, the trio were required to refer to him as such. They were alone now though, and Hermione only used formalities with him when they were arguing. “Sorry Rem. I forgot we were alone,” she amended sheepishly. He sighed.

“It’s quite alright Mione, but this,” He gestured to her sickly disheveled state, “is not.”

“Rem-” she started.

“No, Hermione.” He cut her off. “This is the second time this week that you were too sick to function in class. The second time you slept the day away in my office. I healed your ribs and still, here you are wheezing like you can't catch your breath. And my waste bin is full of- what is that? Is that even vomit? What the hell Hermione? What’s going on with you?” 

“I did something stupid,” she admitted. She knew she could have made it out of the shack that night. She should have thrown herself out the door, but in her adrenaline-filled state, she stupidly slammed the door behind her and bounded up the stairs instead.

‘As if you could outrun a werewolf,’ a voice in her head scoffed. 

“What. Did. You. Do?” He was frustrated. Why wouldn’t she just give him a straight answer? Her sigh softened him though.

“I can’t tell you, Remus. Just trust that it was stupid and that it’s my own damn fault.”

He ran his fingers through his sandy hair willing himself to calm down before Moony could make himself present. He sighed.

“And what are the repercussions of this ‘stupid’ thing you did?” he asked calmly, slumping down in his seat next to her. Throughout the whole conversation, she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

‘HA! He would know if he knew,’ the voice in her head laughed. The voice was right, so Hermione kept her symptoms vague.

“Well, my stomach lining is basically fried,” she started, attempting to sound nonchalant. “Wiggenweld helps a lot, but it doesn’t actually heal it, and it wears off too fast. It’s the only thing that keeps me from throwing up my own stomach acid, but I ran out.” She eyed the waste bin filled with that fowl green liquid with a disgusted look on her face. “I haven’t eaten since Sunday, Remus,” she whispered. 

“I know you’ve already answered, but I feel like I should ask again.” She nodded at him to continue. “Are you sure you aren’t pregnant?”

“No,” she huffed, “I’m not pregnant.”

“Hermione, you’re tired and sick, and you’ve been dizzy for days. Maybe you should take a test to be sure. Muggle tests are very effective and a hell of a lot cheaper than wizard tests,” he looked away from her, remembering when he bought a muggle pregnancy test for his wife who proceeded to stare at it like he was crazy.

“I know I’m not, Remus. I’m a virgin,” she explained. 

“And now I’m worried,” he whispered. If she wasn’t pregnant, then whatever it was she had gotten herself into couldn’t be good at all. 

“I'll be fine Rem.” 

“At least go see Severus–” He was interrupted by the sound of his wailing son giving away Harry’s position in the doorway. 

Harry bounced the baby, frustrated that he had been caught eavesdropping. 

“So now that we know Mione has no sex life,” he started, “why the hell should she be going down to the dungeons?” 

Even after all they went through, Harry and Snape did NOT have a good relationship. Snape avoided Harry at all cost. Harry took it as a personal insult, though Hermione suspected it was due to Snape’s embarrassment at Harry having learned about the potion master’s rocky friendship with his mother, Lily. 

“Wiggenweld,” Remus stated simply.

“I'll go,” Harry offered in a short voice. 

“I can do it, Harry.” Hermione stood and walked towards the door. She paused briefly to kiss baby Teds on the forehead on her way to putting as much space as possible between them before ducking into a hidden alcove to regrow her flesh bandages. 

An hour later she finally made it down to the dungeons. She was completely breathless when she raised her fist to knock on the door to Professor Snape’s office. 

‘TAP. TAP. TAP’

Her knock was soft, but she knew he heard it when his deep voice droned, “Enter.”

She struggled to push the door open in her weakened state, and she slumped against it once she was finally inside.

Severus looked up from a stack of parchments to see who had sought him out in his office of all places. 

“Ah. Miss Granger,” he greeted in a monotone voice, pretending not to notice her pallor, “Please have a seat.” He gestured to an old wooden chair in front of his desk, but she sank down on the floor, leaning back against the door.

“Good evening Professor,” she croaked out as her face shifted to a pale green color. “I think I might vomit now.”

True to her word, Hermione leaned over and watery green bile burned its way up her throat and deposited itself on the floor next to her.

“I always taste pennies before that happens.” She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and laid her head back against the door. She shut her eyes tightly, partially in embarrassment and partially to keep out what little light was shining in the dungeon office. 

Severus vanished the puddle of bile, never letting his disgust mar his features. “Did you need something Miss Granger, or did you simply come down here to get sick all over my floor?”

“I apologize, sir,” she murmured, eyes still closed. She was dizzy and exhausted from her trek from the third-floor classroom. She could vaguely feel a dampness in her left calf where her wound had probably opened again, but she couldn’t be bothered to fix it at that moment. Not when her head spun and a strange voice was yelling at her to take it easy.

“Why are you here?” he demanded. His exasperated tone suggesting his interest had not been piqued. In all honesty, he was very curious and had a great many questions. Not only about her current state but also regarding how she had managed to save him all those months ago.

“Oh. That,” she said trying to remember why exactly she was there. 

‘The potion you dimwit,’ the voice hissed in her head. 

“I was- I- mmm,” she moaned in pain mid-sentence, “I was wondering if you could spare some- some…” She lost her train of thought. 

“Some what, Granger?” He was getting frustrated.

‘Wiggenweld. Can he spare some Wiggenweld!’ the voice prompted her.

“Wiggenweld potion, sir,” she rushed out. “It seems to be the only thing my body won’t reject right now.”

“What did you do?” he asked with his most stern teacher’s voice.

“Something stupid,” she croaked. Her voice breaking 

She couldn’t speak anymore. Her head was pounding and her throat was burning. He seemed to realize that he wasn’t going to get any information out of her in her current state. Against his better judgment, he walked purposefully towards her, stopping briefly to search through a cabinet of previously brewed potions. He approached her with a handful of vials filled with different healing potions and counter remedies just in case. Unsure of what else he could do, he decided to take her at her word and poured the Wiggenweld down her throat. 

Almost immediately, Hermione’s face regained color. Her eyes opened slowly, and she sighed in relief when the sparse light didn’t make her head pound.   
“Hmph…” Snape grunted surprised it actually worked. It was out of character for him to give anyone a potion without first knowing their ailment, but given her pitiful state and her insistence it would help, he had overridden his long-standing habit. Her rapid improvement and normalization of her breathing (he hadn’t even noticed her breathing was uneven!) made him disregard his earlier notion that she may be employing some sort of subterfuge to access his supplies which was not entirely out of her character. 

“And has the Wiggenweld fixed your problem now, Ms. Granger?” he said as he peered down at her. 

“Sort of, sir.” She avoided his questioning gaze. The last thing she needed was to look into the eyes of a Legilimens. “It won’t last long.”

“What do you mean it won’t last long? Are you not healed?” What was she on about? 

“Professor, I’ve done something extremely reckless, and I’m paying for it. I’d like to leave it at that, but I must explain. The potion is the only thing that helps right now. It’s the only thing I won’t vomit, but it only lasts a few hours at a time,” she explained. 

“And how much of it will you need?” He knew it was futile to question one of Potter’s friends when they admitted to doing something reckless.

“A lot of it, sir,” she admitted. “I can ask Sirius or Rem-Professor Lupin to visit my vault at Gringotts if you’ll allow me to purchase the potion from you.”

“Why would you ask Lupin or Black?” He didn’t know of her home life.

“I live with them at Number 12, sir.” She couldn’t fathom why he would even care.

“Isn’t that a bit odd? Inappropriate even?” Snape’s curiosity continued to grow. 

“I don’t think so, sir. Sirius is Harry’s godfather. Remus is Sirius’s best friend. Remus’s son is Harry’s godson. Harry considers me his sister, and we’re all very close friends.” She forgot to refer to Remus as Professor. 

“And what of your true family?” he inquired. 

“I-” Her face fell. “I obliviated my parents before going into hiding last year. They don’t know I exist.”

“Oh.” was his simple answer. This conversation was very un-Snape-like. 

“The potion, sir?” She thought it best to get back on track. 

“Oh, yes. I will allow you to purchase the potion from me, but I require a different form of payment.” He winced internally at his unintentionally ambiguous comment. It wouldn’t do for her to believe him to be some sort of pervert. 

“Other than galleons?” she asked skeptically. 

“Yes, Miss Granger. You shall pay me in the form of knowledge,” he explained.

“But sir, what is there that I know that you don't?” She couldn’t think of any possible answer.

“You know how I survived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time to name Hermione's wolf. Leave your suggestions in the comments XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This story doesnt have a beta yet so please excuse any obvious mistakes. Ideas and suggestions are alway apreciated and ill answer any and all questions.
> 
> Also ive looked on a bunch of different sites and cant find anything about werewolves having amber eyes except for Remus. Does anyone know if thats just a him thing or if its for all wolves? It stressing me out XD


End file.
